


Finally Free

by sweetopheliac



Series: Big Bad Wolf [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Drabble, Gen, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetopheliac/pseuds/sweetopheliac
Summary: She's waited so long to be freed from her cage and this world. Thanks to her beloved hero, Wolf now has the chance to finally rest.





	Finally Free

Eyes stare up at him as she lays there in the snow dying. Though for a brief moment there is no ice and snow, but sand with the blazing sun above. It is not two eyes she’s staring into, but one.

                                       "Are you, him?“  
                           she asks, her heart skipping a beat.  
                                     "Are you… Saladin?”

Tears have formed in corners of her eyes, and she does nothing to stop them from falling. Why should she? He’s come to save her once again — to be her savior one last time. No words can explain the extent of the solace and euphoria she feels.

Yet the hallucination quickly fades, leaving her with the reality that she has forged. But that’s alright. Her hero will set her free.


End file.
